Jaina Solo, Jedi Apprentice, Siege Under Fire
by jainasolo
Summary: the ending to jaina solo, jedi apprentice


DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these Star Wars characters,they belong to 'thank the maker' George Lucas of Lucasfilm, Inc.

Jaina Solo, Jedi Apprentice, Siege Under Fire

Jaina had just landed her craft. She climbed out of the craft to see her friends, Han, Leia, R2, Luke, and Mistress Skywalker coming towards her. Han helped her out of the X-wing. "Where's Lando?" she questioned. "He had some buisness with Jabba." said Han, "Had to leave quickly. Wait till you see what I got for your brother." He led her into the Falcon, her little R6 trailing behind her. Han pulled out a large covered cage and handed it to Jaina. "What's in there?" she questioned. Han smiled the Solo smile. "Funny you should ask. A Jhapporesoa falcon." he said as he uncovered the cage. Jaina gasped at the expensive bird. It had beautiful rainbow colored plumage. "It came from the moons of Eago. One of my old smuggling buddies got it for Jacen." He and Jaina recovered the beautiful bird as they made their way down the Falcon's ramp. Jaina led him into Jacen's quarters where he was feeding his animals. "Hi Dad!" he said, happily, as he ran over to Han. Han handed the cage to Jacen. He hurriedly uncovered the cage and almost dropped it. "Wow, Dad! A Jhapporesoa falcon! Where'd you get it?" he asked as he opened the cage and let the bird fly around. "Oh, one of my smuggling friends got it from the moons of Eago." Jacen gasped. "How'd he get there?" Han grinned. "Well, he hopped a ride with a deep space pilot and they landed and well, he saw this pretty little bird and he caught it. I got him to sold it to me instead of smuggling it." Jacen caught the bird as he soared over his head. The bird hopped onto his shoulder and put its head onto his head. "I love it, Dad!" he said as he hugged Han. "It's the best present you and Mom have ever given me!" Just at that very moment, Leia strolled into the room, along with Threepio. "MOM!" the twins both squealed at once. They both ran over and hugged Leia. "How about a picnic outside in the jungle?" she asked the twins.

"If it's all right with Uncle Luke."Jaina replied. Jacen nodded. "Why, sure!" said Luke when the twins asked him. So, the twins, the three droids, Han, and Leia made their way out of the giant Massai Temple and into the lush jungle. Leia and Jaina found a huge rock that would be suitable and began to unpack the picnic basket while Jacen and Han were looking for more exotic creatures for his zoo.Finally, they had eaten lunch and were making their way back up to the great Massai temple.

**************************************************************************************

Back in his office, Luke sensed something was wrong. Mara came into the room with the same puzzled look. "I feel it is the Dark side, Mara.It's getting stronger.I haven't felt this since I was in the Death Star with Darth Vader." said the Jedi Master solemnly."Should we tell the students?" she asked "Yes. And we must prepare ourselves for the battle, armed with lightsabers and the Force. Later, Luke addressed the students with his concerns. Raynar, as usual, interrupted Luke in mid-sentance, rasing his arm high. "Yes?" said Luke as he smiled at the boy. "What if it's the Vaaskarr Academy?"Those words sent chills up Luke's spine and numbed his fingers. He looked at Mara, who said, "It may very well be." And with those words, Raynar sat very quietly and the whole auditorium was stilled. Luke seemed to regain his composure and said, "The Vaaskarr Academy is very strong in the Dark side of the Force. We must be cautious. Mistress Skywalker and I will need you to help defend the Academy. Some of those twisted people still think this is a Rebel base as it was many years ago." He glanced at Jaina and Jacen, who smiled, and continued, " And we need to get the sheilds running again also. We may need to defend what is ours. Any volunteers for the front line?"he questioned as his gray-blue eyes scanned the audience. Jaina looked around as ten boys stood up, including Jacen and Raynar, and most interesting of all, Tenel Ka. She stood with dignity and pride as the boys looked at her, dumbstruck. "The rest of the people will be outside with them or be helping fly the few ships we have." He looked knowingly at Han who said, "I need a two good gunners for the Falcon." He then proceeded to choose Lowbacca and a alien girl, who volunteered willingly. "You are dismissed. May the Force be with You." Luke said as he stepped off the platform. At this, the students rose and left the auditoruim. "Jaina!" Luke called. "Yes, Uncle Luke?" she asked as she turned around to see her uncle behind her, his Jedi robes swirling. "Could you posibly-" he said, but Jaina cut in, "Sure Uncle Luke. I will fly my X-wing." Luke cautioned her, "You can't always win the battle, but you can win the war." 

**************************************************************************************

"Are you sure that hyperdrive is working properly?"asked Brakkiss. "Yes." said Qoorl. The man came over to every craft, inspecting it. When they were all inspected, he said, "We must now begin our attack on Luke Skywalker's academy. " Brakkiss smiled a deep, cold smile. Although everyone was listening, one was not. Rekk, a small boy, had been captured by the Vaaskarr Academy and forced into their ways of evil. He was on his way Yavin 4 in his personal ship when the Vaaskarr Academy captured him. He so much wanted to escape this prison of darkness. Rekk jerked himself out of his trance. Brakkiss was looking at him, still smiling. Rekk stood up very straight and forced himself to listen, but not absorb. "...And man your ships and may the Dark side of the Force be with you all. Give into your hate and anger." Rekk pushed these words away and climbed into his ship. He had an idea. He would not destroy the great Temple, but defend it. If he could just open a comm channel... Would Master Skywalker remeber him? Rekk started up his B-wing and began the takeoff cycle. His plan was dangerous, but it might just work.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey buddy!" Han said as Lando landed with a beautiful A-wing, "Put er' over there." He pointed to the empty space beside Jaina's X-wing. Soon Jacen was coming into the hanger bay, with Lowie's hands over his eyes. "Wow!" he exclaimed as he saw his ship. "Think I would forget you kid?" said Han as he came over to Jacen. But Jace was too absorbed in his ship to hear Han. He ran over to it and started examining it. 

"Well, do you like it?" said Leia. "I love it, Mom. Thanks, Dad." he said as he hugged his parents. 

**************************************************************************************

Prolouge: Soon, the Vaaskarr Academy and Luke's Academy were in a full out combat battle. Rekk had managed to blow up a few of the Vaaskarr Academy's ships. Luke, Mara Jade and his students triumphed. Although no one of his Academy was killed, a few were seriously injured and more minorly injures. The Vaaskarr Academy and Brakkiss were completly destroyed. This shows that the Dark side never pays. ;)

**************************************************************************************

Please review! But if you can't say anything nice, please do not review. I welcome comments on how it could be better,etc., but PLEASE, no flare ups. I have mostly gotten negative reviews on my stories and that makes me feel bad. This is only my third story, so be considerate. Thx!

jaina_solo


End file.
